Taking Chances, Growing Up
by Nicole Lo
Summary: Ana comes to Horizon, stirring up trouble from the get go, she looses something that kept her alive, and struggles to stay alive. Will she survive the extreme suffering that loosing someone you love brings? What happens next? Please r/r!!
1. Default Chapter

Taking Chances, Growing Up  
  
Chapter One- All You Want  
  
~Liam~  
  
"Ana what are you doing? Get down from there!" I called out to my step-sister as I watched her looking over the edge of a cliff.  
  
"Calm down buddy boy. I'm not going to jump." She said as she backed down from the edge of the cliff and sat down.  
  
"Don't do that Ana. I thought you were serious this time." I said as I went to sit down beside her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to be another "spoiled little rich girl" that ends her life because no one cared about her." Ana said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.  
  
"I care." I replied, realizing how corny I sounded.  
  
"Oh. Yes. My hero." She said mordantly as we both laughed and I hugged her. "Please. No touching."  
  
"You really need to get out of that Ana."  
  
"Out of what?" She asked innocently.  
  
"It's not healthy to not like to be hugged or kissed or anything." I explained as she sighed.  
  
"Number one, whoever told you that is a liar. And number two, I only want to be touched when I initiate it. I swear you're such a dumb ass sometimes." She finished as she smiled at me.  
  
"I know. That's why you love me." I joked as I hugged her again and my lips lightly brushed hers.  
  
"Liam. We're step-brother and sister." She said, like she always does, when I kiss her.  
  
"And? We're not blood-related, only by marriage." I explained as I lightly kissed her again. She giggled.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked as her once happy expression grew sad, like it was 85% of the time.  
  
"They're going to send me away to some place for `trouble teens'." She said as she dug in her bag and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked, ignoring the cigarette.  
  
"Positive. I guess it turns out that I am more screwed up than you." Ana said as she blew smoke out into the distance.  
  
"This was David's idea, wasn't it?" I asked, already knowing why they were sending away.  
  
"Yep. I hate that old bastard." She said as a tear fell from her coal-colored eyes.  
  
"I do too."  
  
"He shouldn't even be able to have kids. He's on what, is third wife?" She asked, already knowing the answer. "I wish I could castrate the bastard." Ana finished as I pulled her in for another hug. The wind blew her brownish-blonde hair blew in the distance. I tried to tuck her curls back into her clip, but gave up after a while.  
  
Two Days Later  
  
"I'm going to miss you. Spoiled brat." I whispered in her ear as she smiled.  
  
"Don't worry. Within five months, you'll be up there with me." She teased as she hugged me.  
  
"What? I get the honor of a hug?" I exclaimed, surprised.  
  
"If that's how you're gonna act, next time, you won't get anything."  
  
~Ana~  
  
"Ana! Wait!" Tsipora, my eight-year-old half-sister yelled after me.  
  
"Yes." I said politely, wanting to leave before anyone saw me cry.  
  
"I made you this!" She exclaimed as she shoved a large painting of my whole family in my face. It even had my real mom's family in it too.  
  
"It's beautiful!" I shouted, meaning every word.  
  
"I know." She said arrogantly. "Can I have a hug now?" She asked as I picked her up and swung her around. "Will you be back tomorrow?" Tsipora asked innocently.  
  
"That's up to daddy." I said as I looked over to David. He knew good and well that if she wasn't there, I wouldn't be so nice and calm around him.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Let her come back soon!" She yelled as her mother, Kim, came out of no where to pick her up.  
  
"I didn't know that she was going to be here." I mumbled rudely. David and Kim were the whole reason that I had lived with my grandma, and Nichole, Liam's mother.  
  
I started to walk outside, forgetting that I hadn't said goodbye to everyone yet.  
  
"Ana honey you haven't said goodbye to Coca yet!" Nichole called after me as I put my bag in my dad's stretch limo. Why he was taking me to a school for screw-ups in a limo, I never understood.  
  
"Where is she?" I asked, annoyed. I loved Nichole to death, but her daughter Coca was ... she just irked me.  
  
"Ana. Come back soon." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her voice was still too whiny. That's one thing I won't miss.  
  
"I will." I lied, glad that I was getting away from my dysfunctional family, but sad to say goodbye to all my siblings and Nichole.  
  
I put my last bag in the car and hopped in. David and Kim followed as I rolled my eyes. Typical. She always had to tag along. Like anyone wanted her around. I watched the porch as the car pulled away.  
  
Nichole, Liam, Tsipora, and Coca became smaller and smaller, until they were as small as ants. We turned the corner and I didn't see them again, and I wouldn't for a long, long time.  
  
I held in my tears because I didn't want to give David the satisfaction. I didn't want him to think that he won. He didn't win anything, except deadbeat dad of the millennium.  
  
I opened my bag and looked at one of the presents that Liam had given me. It was Dido's No Angel. He knew that I didn't care for her, but he loved her. I didn't have anything else to do, so I pulled out my CD player and started to listen. If he liked her, she must be saying something.  
  
I didn't hear you leave, I wonder how am I still here  
  
I don't want to move a thing, it might change my memory   
  
Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide  
  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me  
  
I won't leave, I won't hide, I cannot be until you're resting here with me ...  
  
"Okay. That one's too depressing." I whispered to myself as I skipped from song to song until I came to #5 All You Want.  
  
I'd like to watch you sleep at night, to hear you breathe by my side  
  
And although sleep leaves me behind, there's nowhere I'd rather be  
  
And now our bed is oh so cold, my hands feel empty, no one to hold  
  
I can sleep what side I want, it's not the same with you gone  
  
Oh if you'd come home, I'll let you know that  
  
All you want, is right here in this room, all you want  
  
and all you need, is sitting here with you, all you want  
  
It's been three years, one night apart, but in that night you tore my heart  
  
if only you had slept alone, if those seeds had not been sown  
  
oh you could come home and you would know that  
  
All you want, is right here in this room, all you want  
  
and all you need, is sitting here with you, all you want  
  
I hear your key turning in the door, I won't be hearing that sound anymore  
  
and you and your sin can leave the way you just came in, send my regards to her   
  
I hope you found that   
  
All you want, is right here in this room, all you want  
  
and all you need, is sitting here with you, all you want  
  
I'd like to watch you sleep at night, to hear you breathe by my side  
  
(A/N: R/R and let me know what you think about the story so far!) 


	2. Chapter Two Deranged Kids

Chapter Two- Deranged Kids  
  
(A/N: If you were confused for the last chapter, so was I. Lol! Actually, I needed to put that in to show how her relationship with her real father, David was really messed up. Come on. All together she has 8 brothers and sisters, including Liam, another on the way little Britney, three step-parents if that's possible, and of course, her real parents, David and Veronica. Just keep reading and you'll understand.)  
  
~Ana~  
  
I stepped out of the car, not really knowing what to expect. Immediately, I was greeted by a tall, middle-aged man. "Hi. I'm Peter." He said brightly as he stuck out his hand.  
  
"And I care because?" I questioned him harshly, rolled my eyes, and walked past him.  
  
"Don't mind her." My father said as he and "Peter" engaged in a brief conversation.  
  
I pulled out a pack of my cigarettes, feeling really stressed out and tired of David's bull shit. But, before I could light anything, a blonde-haired lady came up to me and took them away. "Those are strickly prohibited." She said as she walked over to Peter and whispered something.  
  
"Ana. Come!" Kim yelled, stepping out of the car for the first time.  
  
"What?!" I yelled back pissed off that I was at this place where I was suppose to be away from them, yet they were still here.  
  
"Ana. Do not talk to your mother like that ..." My father began to scold me, but I completely tuned him out.  
  
"She's NOT my mother, she'll NEVER be my mother and I HATE her. I hate her more than I hate you!" I yelled back as I started to run farther away, not really knowing where I was headed, but just glad to get away and tell him what I thought of him.  
  
The lady with the blonde hair ran after me. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked as I shook my head yes and started to stare off into the green woods.  
  
"I'll be fine. As soon as they're gone, I won't cause you any trouble. Promise." I said calmly, although inside, I wanted to explode.  
  
"Don't you want to say goodbye to them?" She asked as I turned away from the direction that my father and Kim were gathered. They finally pulled off, realizing that I wasn't going to come.  
  
"Thank God they're gone!" I exclaimed as a smile almost crossed my face. Almost.  
  
Later on that Day  
  
~Scott~  
  
"Guys. Our newest member will be here shortly." Sophie said as I rolled my eyes, as did everyone else. Juliette sighed. "Shelby try to be nice, Daisy try not to bite her head off ... everyone be on your best behavior." She continued as a tall brunette walked in with Peter.  
  
"Everyone, this is Ana." Peter said as she looked from one of us to the next as if being here was no big deal. She didn't seem sad, angry, or anything. Her expression seemed so disinterested in all of us.  
  
Everyone mumbled hi, as did I, but I had a feeling that this girl was going to make Horizon a lot more interesting. It's not anything that she did, because she didn't do anything, but she was so ... intriguing. I don't know if it was the way she looked at us, or the way she carried herself, as if she hadn't done anything wrong in her life, but she was definitely intriguing. And she was a character too. I could already see that.  
"So what's your story?" Shelby asked as the new girl sat down across from us.  
  
"Why are so interested in my life?" Ana asked as she pulled her legs in and sat "Indian-style."  
  
"Just making conversation. Take a chill pill." Shelby mumbled as Juliet interrupted, sensing the tension.  
  
"Guys. Let's try and get along. After all, this is Ana's first day here." Juliet said a little too cheerfully.  
  
"Whatever." Shelby mumbled again as she scooted closer to me and I held her close.  
  
"So ... ANA how do you like it here at Horizon?" Daisy asked after an awkward silence that seemed to last forever.  
  
"I haven't been here too long, but I can tolerate it. It's not a big deal." Ana replied nonchalantly and I could see that we weren't going to get anywhere.  
  
"Where did you live before you came here?" Juliet asked as Ana clasps her hands together.  
  
"Well ..." She began, imitating Juliet's enthusiasm.  
  
"Hey Scott, would you give Ana a tour of the school?" Sophie asked as I became detached from the group conversation.  
  
"Yeah." I said not knowing what I was getting myself into. I had already missed half of the conversation by now.  
  
"Be sure not to ask her anything too personal ... at least not tonight." Sophie whispered as I gazed at Ana. She seemed harmless like she knew what she wanted in life and how to get there. I still didn't understand why she been sent here.  
  
"I won't." I lied, not really knowing what I was going to do.  
  
(A/N: Want to know what's going to happen to Scott when he takes Ana for a "school tour?" Keep reading and feel free to ask me questions in your reviews. I'm going for at least 20 reviews before I reach chapter five. Thanks! If you like this one, you'll like "AND THE WORLD BECOMES FLAT AGAIN" by none other than ... ME!!) 


	3. Chapter Three You’re Not the One, But Yo...

Chapter Three- You're Not the One, But  
  
You're the Only One to Make Me Feel Like This  
  
~Ana~  
  
"So you're showing me around?" I asked Scott as I looked him up and down. He was kind of cute, not drop-dead gorgeous or anything, but definitely something to look at.  
  
"Yeah ... I'm Scott." He said nervously as he stuck his out at me.  
  
"I know we're both "Cliffhangers, right?" I replied as I ignored his gesture and started to walk away.  
  
"Okay." Scott mumbled to himself, but I still heard anyway. "Do you even know where you're going?" Scott asked as he ran after me.  
  
"It's not that hard to figure out." I said smugly as I kept walking.  
  
"Do you know you're headed for the guy's bunks?" Scott asked me with a slight smile.  
  
"Yep. That's where I wanted to go." I lied knowing that I was trying to get back to the cafeteria.  
  
"Sure." He said as he shook his head and started to walk away from me.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"You KNOW you're way around here, so you don't need me to tag along."  
  
"Fine! I bet I can make it to the cafeteria before you can." I challenged as he stopped walking and turned around.  
  
"You're on." He said with a smirk.  
  
~Scott~  
  
Who does this girl think she is? She could get to the cafeteria before I could, and I had been here for over a year now? Yeah right.  
  
I showed up at the cafeteria, knowing there was no way that Ana had made it before me. I walked into line, noticing a familiar curly-headed brunette sitting with the other Cliffhangers. Naw. It couldn't be her. Juliet must've curled her hair or something.  
  
"It's nice of you to finally join us." Ana said as I walked up to the table after getting my food. I looked up to see that she was nearly done with her food. I guess I shouldn't have taken the long way here. Shelby looked at me and Ana and I could feel her anger in the air.  
  
"How can you eat all of that? I'm not even use to it yet." Juliet admitted as Ana shrugged.  
  
"I haven't eaten all day." Ana said. I looked up at her and smiled. She had spunk, which I hated, but it worked for her ... and Shelby.  
  
"What's going on here?" Daisy asked looking from Shelby to me to Ana and back to me.  
  
"Nothing. Why are you askin?" I replied, not knowing if she was asking me or Ana the question.  
  
After Dinner  
  
"I'm not dumb Scott. Neither is Shelby." Daisy whispered as she walked past me.  
  
"Hey Scott." Shelby said to me and I knew that we needed to talk.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Are you hiding anything from me?" She asked as an innocent looked crossed her face. If I had blinked, I would've missed it.  
  
"No. Of course not. Why are you and Daisy accusing me of hiding something?"  
  
"Scott. I've known you for a while. I want to make sure that everything will be good between us."  
  
"Shelby. You and Ana have kitchen duty. Do you know where she is?" Peter asked her as she shrugged.  
  
"What about you Scott?"  
  
"Last time I saw her, she was still in the cafeteria."  
  
"Thanks. Oh and Shelby, you can get started." Peter finished as I pulled Shelby in close for a hug.  
  
"Meet me at the docks." She whispered in my ear as my heart started to melt. Just to hold her ... if she ever had any doubts, if I ever had any doubts, holding her and being this close to her cleared everything up. She belonged to me and I belonged to her. 


	4. Chapter Four I Don’t Want No One To Play...

Chapter Four- I Don't Want No One To Play Me For A Fool  
  
~Scott~  
  
Shelby had kitchen duty, so I walked her there, and started to walk back to my bunk. I still couldn't help but wonder why everyone thought Ana and I had something going on. I don't even know her.  
  
"See. I told you I'd beat you there." Ana said arrogantly, popping out of no where and walking into step with me.  
  
"You got directions."  
  
"No I didn't. Such a typical male, can't handle the fact that a woman kicked your ass."  
  
"Yeah. You got me. How'd you know?" I asked sarcastically as she laughed. That was the first time I heard her laugh and her whole face lit up when she did. She looked beautiful when she laughed.  
  
"So, how long you been here?" She asked, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"A year or so. Why are you asking?"  
  
"Because I want to know how long until I can get out of here. I'm ready to be out on my own." She admitted as a brown curl fell into her tan cheek.  
  
"Cool. We'll if you're good, you'll be out within a year."  
  
"If I'm good ..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Obviously "someone" wasn't good." Ana remarked, playfully.  
  
"Whatever. Shouldn't you be on kitchen duty?" I asked, trying to get rid of her.  
  
"No. It's not my job to clean up after you slobs."  
  
"Well, you got sent here, so you have to do it."  
  
"I don't have to do anything." She said boldly.  
  
"Fine. Your funeral. Peter will get you." I replied as she shrugged.  
  
"Like I care." She said as we walked past the docks. "So, how long have you been with Shelby?" Ana asked as I stopped walking. "What? Is that a sensitive subject or something?"  
  
"No. I just don't feel like talking anymore." I said, remembering that in a few hours, I would be meeting Shelby here.  
  
"Okay. I'll talk." Ana said as she sat down on the wooden platform, her feet barely touching the water.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Why does your girlfriend keep giving me evil stares? Is she still mad about what I said to her earlier?" Ana asked, completely oblivious to the confusion she was causing at Horizon.  
  
"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." I said as I started to get up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm trying to save your ass and get you to kitchen duty." I lied as she reluctantly got up. We walked back, mostly in silence.  
  
"Do you miss being home?" I asked as I noticed her expression harden. Ouch. Bad question.  
  
"No. I wish Liam was here though." She said in a faraway tone as her expression grew serious.  
  
"Who's Liam?" I asked as we reached the kitchen.  
  
"The only person who understands me." She replied as Shelby appeared and gave me the look. I started to leave.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Avinia, a girl from another group, asked Ana.  
  
"Out. I'm here now, so what do I have to do?" Ana asked with an attitude.  
  
~Ana~  
  
"Just clean up everything that Shelby, Mariah, and I haven't already cleaned up."  
  
"You must be joking." I said with a laugh as I looked around at the half-cleaned kitchen.  
  
"I'm not. Get working." Avinia demanded as she shoved a broom into my hands.  
  
"I don't take orders from anyone. Just because you're stuck here, like here, that doesn't give you the right to be a bitch." I said as Avinia went off on me.  
  
"Look child. I'm not in the mood. We've all done what we're suppose to do."  
  
"You know what. Forget this bull shit. I'm getting the hell out of here." I said as I walked past her and started to head for the girl's bunk. Shelby ran after me.  
  
"You can't just walk out like that." She said as I kept walking.  
  
"I'm doing that now. I don't have to take her bull shit." I said as Shelby caught up with me.  
  
"You're already in trouble for being late. Just finish cleaning with us. Avinia will calm down." She said.  
  
"Why are you being so sweet to me? I thought that was Juliet's job."  
  
"Well, I know what it's like to be the new girl, so I'm trying not to chew your head off. Just stop looking at Scott like that." Shelby replied as I smiled, realizing that she was completely serious.  
  
"Okay." I said as we walked back towards the kitchen.  
  
Midnight at the Docks  
  
~Shelby~  
  
"Hey." Scott said as he got up and hugged me. "What took you so long to get here?" he asked after he had passionately kissed me.  
  
"I just had some thinking to do."  
  
"So what did you want to say to me?" Scott asked, sounding impatient.  
  
"I just want to make sure that you really love me and only me." I whispered as he pulled me in closer and tenderly caressed my body.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Scott asked as I looked up at him and smiled. That was all I needed to make sure that Scott was mine ... and only mine. 


	5. Chapter Five Nothing’s Standing In My Wa...

Chapter Five- Nothing's Standing In My Way On This Perfect Day  
  
The Next Day  
  
~Ana~  
  
"Wake up sunshine." Shelby said, interrupting my dream about Liam.  
  
"What? What time is it?" I asked.  
  
"Come on Ana. We've got a lot to do." Juliet said as she pulled the covers, trying to help me wake up.  
  
"So where are we going first?" I asked after I had pulled shorts and a t-shirt. Now, I really looked like them. If I had been at my regular school, everyone would've been drooling, but that was then, this is now, right?  
  
"Spanish." Kat said as we walked into the classroom. Daisy gave me an evil look. If it was anyone else, I could care less, but Daisy was a little on the insane side. What am I talking about? To everyone on the outside, all of us were "off."  
  
"So what's going on with you and Scott?" Juliet asked me as we walked to our next class.  
  
"Nothing, like he said yesterday. We just had a bet on who could make it to the cafeteria first. His ego is just bruised." I explained, trying to be patient and not bite her head off.  
  
~Juliet~  
  
"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you." David said to Ana as I rolled my eyes.  
  
"I'll see you later." I said, spotting Augie, desperately wanting to get away from David.  
  
"I'm David." He said as I walked away.  
  
~Ana~  
  
"Ana." I said as he walked into step with me. "Let me guess … you're a Cliffhanger too, aren't you?"  
  
"Wow, beautiful and smart." David replied with a smile. I just looked at him. Was that the best he could do?  
  
"Lay off her David." Scott said, sounding angry.  
  
"Don't stress. I can't handle it." I said to him as he backed away and shrugged.  
  
~Katherine~  
  
"Did you see the way that Scott was looking at her during dinner tonight?" Juliet asked me, but I was oblivious to what she was talking about.  
  
"Who? What's going on?"  
  
"It's SO obvious that he has a connection with Ana. And Shelby's threatened by that."  
  
"I hope that she has nothing to be threatened by. Scott and Shelby were made for each other … I don't think Ana would do that. She seems so nice." I explained as Juliet applied some of her chap stick.  
  
"It's always the nice ones who do stuff like that. I don't think Ana is a "good girl" anyway. She seems like she's been around the block more than a couple of times if you know what I mean. And she totally snapped at Shelby when she asked her why she was here. I mean that is such a simple question to answer."  
  
"Juliet. I can't believe you just said that. You hardly know the girl and you're calling her a slut. And it took all of us more than one day to open up. She probably doesn't realize that she has a problem. I bet Ana's really cool to hang out with."  
  
"Well, you hardly know her and she's practically your best friend. I'm just saying that we need to keep our eyes open, that's all. You can't just trust anyone these days."  
  
"Are you afraid that she'll go after Augie?" I asked, even though their relationship had been over for a long time.  
  
"No. Not at all." Juliet replied and I knew that she was lying. I could see right through her, like glass. 


	6. Chapter Six I Love You For Free and I’m ...

Chapter Six- I Love You For Free and I'm Not Your Mother  
  
Five Days Later  
  
~Shelby~  
  
"Where's Scott?" I asked, angrily for the hundredth time that day, and I got the same responses.  
  
"I saw him earlier today." Juliet said.  
  
"He'll be here soon." Katherine replied, hopefully.  
  
"I think Ana's missing too." Ezra remarked, completely ignoring the question.  
  
"They're probably in the woods together." David joked as I knocked him on the head, but he seemed to think it was funny and kept laughing.  
  
"You know Scott would never cheat on you." Daisy and Augie tried to reassure me, but I knew they were both lying. Wishful thinking. I'm not the jealous girlfriend-type, definitely not, but Scott is different around Ana than he is with me. It scares me. I've never seen this side to him before and I don't know what to think, if I still trust him, if he still loves me … anything. I barely know how to act around him.  
  
All I know is that Ana is causing a lot of problems between us. She's always around him, laughing, smiling … you would think they were the ones in love, not us. But, I've never seen Scott that close with any other girl, except Juliet. And look what happened. They can't stand the sight of each other now. But, they had to go through so much to "hate" each other, including being a couple. Why can't he just let her be and spend more time with me? Why am I questioning the only guy that I love?  
  
~Daisy~  
  
Shelby is really starting to loose it … to loose all that she and Scott have worked for. I can't sit back and say "oh she's only been here for a week." A lot can happen in 168 hours. I tell Shelby that he loves her because I know he does, but I can't promise that he won't let Ana get the best of him. I won't let anyone hurt Shelby again … she's like my sister.  
  
And right now, the only one that can hurt her is the one that she's given her all to, Scott. He's the only one that can stop this and keep her from hurting again. I can't help her anymore. I'm gonna say it … I'm powerless, helpless. It's all up to what Juliet calls fate … something that I never believed in.  
  
~Scott~  
  
"Scott. Where have you been?" Shelby asked after Ana and I stopped laughing.  
  
"I was just around. Why? Where you guys waiting for us?" I asked, as Daisy gave me an evil stare.  
  
"Yeah. We're having a group discussion." Juliet interrupted, in her normal cheery voice. Did she really not notice the bad mood Ana and I were bringing? Talk about being a dumb brunette.  
  
"Okay. So where's Peter?" Ana asked, speaking up for the first time.  
  
"He'll be here." Shelby replied rudely. Ana shrugged and sat down beside Augie, I was going to sit beside her, but her look said if you don't get your ass over there with Shelby, all hell's gonna break loose.  
  
~Augie~  
  
I hope Shelby didn't see that look that Ana gave Scott. Is he really that stupid? His girlfriend thinks he's cheating and he was going to go sit by the one who's causing all the trouble? Smart Scott, real smart. I sure hope Peter comes soon or there's gonna be a cat fight, and with all that rage built up inside her, I bet Shelby is gonna kick some major butt.  
  
~Katherine~  
  
Good Adrienne's coming. I kinda wish Sophie was here, or Peter … someone we know, but they said give her a chance. She's not that bad for a rookie. She's only been working here for a couple of weeks, but she's nice.  
  
I'm glad that one of them is here because that's just what we need, a nice heart to heart. Then, everything will be settled. No more suspicions … nothing.  
  
One Half Hour Later  
  
~Adrienne~  
  
"Okay guys. It's time for the "I Feel" game. Why don't you start … Daisy."  
  
"Angry. Ana?" Daisy proclaimed as she glared at Ana.  
  
"Happy. Umm … Ezra?"  
  
"Tired. Augie?"  
  
"Content. Juliet?"  
  
"Psyched. Shelby?"  
  
"Betrayed. David?"  
  
"Blissful. Scott?"  
  
"Concerned."  
  
"Okay. There seems to be a lot of tension going around … why don't you each tell us why you're feeling the way you are." I began, wondering exactly what was going on. "Keep the same order you started with."  
  
"Okay. I'm angry because little miss Ana here has come into our group invading everything, making things complicated and worst of all, trying to steal Scott from Shelby." Daisy said with a challenging look.  
  
"I have not …" Ana began, but I cut her off.  
  
"Why are you happy? I asked, trying to keep everyone on topic. Now, I could see why there was so much group tension.  
  
"I'm happy because I am away from my parents."  
  
"Ezra?"  
  
"I'm tired because it's almost past my bed time." Ezra joked, but no one was in the laughing mood.  
  
"Augie?"  
  
"I'm content because I'm glad we have a new member in our group, and we won our football game today."  
  
"Juliet?"  
  
"I'm psyched because we have another game coming up tomorrow and this time, we're gonna win Augie."  
  
"Shelby?"  
  
"Everyone has been lying to me, especially Scott, about everything and I don't appreciate that. Don't tell me something to make me feel better. Don't pity me."  
  
"David?"  
  
"This is the first time that I haven't been the last person picked, and I think Ana's hott." I tried to ignore his comment.  
  
"Scott, why are you concerned?"  
  
"Everyone here seems to be mad at me and accusing me of doing stuff without any proof. I haven't done anything that Shelby would do if she had a brother she was close to."  
  
~Scott~  
  
So what? Ana and I came in laughing. I didn't know it was going to be such a big deal. We were just having fun and no one told me that we were having a "group talk." I'm always the last to know about these kinds of things.  
  
~Ana~  
  
This must be "Hate Ana Day" but I don't get a damn. I'm not here for them, I'm here for me. Everyone can think that Scott and I have a "fling" going on, but it's nothing. We're barely friends … we just get along well, that's it. End of story.  
  
I do think he's cute, but that's because curly hair always gets to me, but his hair isn't really curly … it's just cute. That's it. I AM attracted to him, but so are half the girls that go to this school. Shelby's the one who has him and if anyone is driving him away, it's her.  
  
~Narrator~  
  
The group discussion about Shelby, Scott, and Ana lasted for over an hour, but nothing was really resolved. Shelby became more suspicious than ever and Ana and Scott hung around each other even more. 


	7. Chapter Seven Open Up Your Heart To Me, ...

Chapter Seven- Open Up Your Heart To Me,  
  
And Say What's On Your Mind  
  
The Next Day  
  
~Ana~  
  
"What's going on with you and Scott?" Shelby demanded.  
  
"Nothing. Why are you harassing me?" I asked angrily.  
  
"You're lying. Admit it. I see the way he looks at you."  
  
"Maybe you should talk to him about that … by the way, he looks at me the same way he looks at everyone else. Maybe you should stop being so paranoid." I replied and spun on my heels, walking away quickly.  
  
"Hey. Where are you in a rush to go?" David called as he started to follow me. I shrugged.  
  
"I know you know where you're going and why you've stormed off like that."  
  
"Well, I'm tired of everyone always asking what's wrong with me."  
  
"But I didn't ask that, did I Ana?"  
  
"Don't get sarcastic with me." I shot back as he finally caught up to me.  
  
"If you can do it, then so can I. So tell me what happened." He demanded as I followed him into the woods.  
  
"I'm just starting to get sick of this place. Shelby's being such jealous bitch and I haven't done anything to her. If she thinks that something is going on with Scott and I, then she needs to talk to him. I have no beef with her." I muttered as I sat down under a tree.  
  
"Whoa. I didn't mean for you to tell me you're whole life story and everyone else's too."  
  
"You asked me to spill and I did. Don't complain now David." I said as I scrunched up my nose and made a weird face. We both started to laugh.  
  
"You look so beautiful when you do that." David said as he leaned in towards me and I felt his lips touch mine. I instantly pushed him off.  
  
"Don't!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I though you wanted me to kiss you." David tried to explain as he touch my face.  
  
"Just don't touch me! Stay away!" I yelled as I started to run out of the woods.  
  
"Wait! Ana!" David called after me.  
  
"Hey Ana, where are you going? What's up?" Scott asked as I kept running. He caught up with me and grabbed my arm.  
  
"Don't touch me." I said, trying not to loose it.  
  
"Are you mad at me? Tell me what's going on." Scott inquired.  
  
"No."  
  
"What not?"  
  
"I don't wanna." I said, realizing that I sounded like a little kid.  
  
"Ana. The whole point of Horizon is to face your fears and get over them."  
  
"And? Are you Peter now?"  
  
"If I give you time to cool off, will you tell me later?" He asked, ignoring my comment.  
  
"No."  
  
"You can always come to me for anything. Okay?"  
  
"Thanks." I said as he pulled me into hid strong arms and held me. "Gotta go." I lied as I squirmed out of the embrace.  
  
~Scott~  
  
"You always have to get all the girls don't you?" David asked me, jealously.  
  
"You did that to her didn't you?" I questioned, my anger beginning to rise.  
  
"I didn't do anything that she didn't provoke. She backed out in the end." David replied as I pushed him. And then, the fight began. 


	8. Chapter Eight You Won’t Be Laughing Girl...

Chapter Eight- You Won't Be Laughing Girl When I'm Not Around  
  
THREE DAYS LATER  
  
~Scott~  
  
"Hey Shelby." I said as I lightly kissed her lips. She pulled away and started to walk towards the cafeteria. "You're not still mad, are you?" I asked as she continued to ignore me.  
  
"Take a wild guess Scott. I don't forgive and forget that easily." She replied moodily.  
  
"I apologized and I meant it. What more do you want from me?" I inquired, almost ready to give it up.  
  
"Nothing that you're willing to give. You don't care about me anymore. You've moved on, and I should too. I don't know why I'm holding on."  
  
"Don't ever say that Shelby. I want you to be in my life. Don't walk away. Not now." I pleaded as I watched her close me off.  
  
"I'm not the one who gave up and moved on. And for someone who wants me in their life, it sure happened soon. If you want Ana, then let me know. I don't want to be strung along for the ride." She remarked cruelly as I watched every amazing moment I had had with her the past couple year disintegrate into the sand.  
  
"Why does this all mount down to Ana? You and I have nothing to do with that. All that matters is that I'm with you and you're with me." I admitted, trying to get her to let me … no us have one more chance.  
  
"You're falling out of love with me and in love with her."  
  
"Whatever. That's bs."  
  
"You want her now, not me."  
  
"Are you breaking up with me for good?" I questioned her, thinking that maybe we just needed a little break from each other.  
  
"Take a wild guess." She replied sarcastically. I felt like I was having a terrible melt-down. No way my girl of nearly two years was calling it off because of jealousy and insecurities. No way.  
  
"Scott, what's going on?" Ana asked as we worked on out history project.  
  
"Nothin." I said, trying to play it cool."  
  
"No. You're no gonna pull that on me. I swear I won't say anything unless you want me to."  
  
"Not here." I retorted, feeling a little at ease. She was the first one today to really notice that something was irking me.  
  
"Where then?"  
  
"In the woods." I replied as I saw Ana shudder. Damn. I'm so stupid. She must be thinking back to what happened with her and David, but I know her and she won't back out … hopefully. I really need someone to see this from my perspective, to take my side, and not Shelby's.  
  
INTO THE WOODS  
  
"What happened?" Ana inquired after we reached the woods.  
  
"Shelby dumped me."  
  
"You're not serious are you?" She asked in disbelief. I nod. "Why?" She asked again as I looked up at her. "Me? I never did anything."  
  
"I know, but she's convinced that you're Satan himself." I began. "She thinks that I love you."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. I'd like to say that I can relate and know what you're going through, but then I'd be the biggest liar on this planet." She uttered as I smiled.  
  
"It's okay. At least you're trying." I retorted as I gave her a hug.  
  
"Oh, I feel so special."  
  
"You should. A hug from me is rare." I joked back. "Are you happy that you came here?"  
  
"Hell yeah. Anything beats hanging around my crazy alcoholic father. I don't want him to hurt my sisters, as much as they bug the hell outta me, but I think it's best this way. If I wasn't here, then one of us would be dead and the other one would be in prison for first degree murder." She explained as I looked down at the ground.  
  
"How'd he get that way?"  
  
"I don't know … he's always been that way. My parents divorced when I was seven. I think it was because he wasn't in total control over all of us, and he hated that. I really don't know why he married Nichole in the first place then because she's so independent." She continued, a faraway look crossing her face.  
  
"Did your father ever hit you?"  
  
"Yeah, and worse, but at least he hasn't hurt the younger ones yet. As long as they don't end up here or in an insane asylum, I'll know that I did my job." She joked with a smile.  
  
"So, you've told me about you dad … what about your mom."  
  
"I'm not ready to tell anyone that story … I can't even think about it too much in my own head, yet, but when I figure it all out … if we're still close, you'll know too." She explained as I longed to hug her and caress her hair. 


	9. Chapter Nine You Don’t Know What You’re ...

Chapter Nine- You Don't Know What You're Doing To Me,  
  
Got Me Feelin' So Good From My Head To My Feet  
  
THREE MONTHS LATER  
  
~Ana~  
  
"Ana, you have a visitor." Peter told me, after being called into his office. Reese steps out from behind him. (Reese is now Liam. All references to Liam are suppose to be to Reese.)  
  
Ana runs into Reese's arms and he spins her around. They hug for a long time. Peter checks to make sure that Reese's visit is authorized, and he is granted permission, by Ana' dad, to take her off campus.  
  
~Scott~  
  
I saw Ana walk by, with her arm wrapped around some guy. Who the fuck was her? Probably some Ryan Philippe or Justin Timberlake look-alike. What a wanna-be.  
  
~Ana~  
  
"What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I questioned Reese as he smiled at me.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you Miss Piggy." He replied.  
  
"Don't call me that. I'm not chubby anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry." He apologized as he kissed my forehead. "I miss you much." He sang.  
  
"I really miss you much." I sang back.  
  
"So, it's really that easy to get you outta here?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"What are you waiting for? Let's go then!" Reese exclaimed, excitement brimming on his eyes.  
  
"I have to pack first."  
  
"No you don't. We can get you a whole new wardrobe."  
  
"I know, but I still want to say goodbye to everyone, and take some of my stuff." I explained as he sighed.  
  
"Fine. I'll be back in a couple of hours then."  
  
"Okay. See you." I retorted as we embraced and he walked back to his car.  
  
AFTER PACKING  
  
"I can't believe you're leaving us." Kat said as I hugged her for the tenth time since I started packing.  
  
"It's not like I won't be coming back."  
  
"Too bad." Shelby grunted as she left the room.  
  
"I don't think you should go." Juliet began. "I mean with you gone, Scott and Shelby will have a chance to get back together and that would ruin everything you've worked for. I mean, you do like him, right?" She inquired as Daisy moved, appearing to take interest in our conversation.  
  
"I guess I did when I first came here, but now I'm so happy to se Reese and everything … Personally, I think he needs Shelby. He's miserable without her. It's kind of depressing." I admitted, believing some of the stuff I was saying.  
  
"Come on, Ana. You don't actually expect us to believe that." Juliet remarked.  
  
"If she says that she doesn't want him, she doesn't want him Juliet." Kat defended me.  
  
"Thank you Kat. Juliet, you can believe what you want." I replied as took my stuff and left. That really t-ed me off when someone tried to tell me how I was feeling.  
  
"Where are you going?" Scott asked me, while watching me carry my bags to Reese's car. "I'll take that." He added, taking most of my bags without any effort.  
  
"Thanks. Actually, I'm going to spend time with Reese." I replied as he looked a little sad. "I'm coming back though."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about this?" He asked, accusingly.  
  
"I couldn't find you, and I thought you were already going through enough stuff with Shelby and stuff."  
  
"So you decided to leave me in the dark?" He inquired, his voice raising a little.  
  
"Don't raise your voice at me. I don't want to complicate things. Maybe by the time I come back, things will be better and won't be so confusing. You know I hate drama." I explained as we reached Reese's car.  
  
Scott packed my things in without speaking another word to me. Reese smirked, and Scott started to walk away. "Where are you going?" I called out, running after him.  
  
"Back. What does it look like."  
  
"Without saying goodbye?"  
  
"That's what you were going to do." He challenged as I shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sorry for what I did, but I'm sorry that you're hurt by it." I explained as wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He barely flinched. Oh well.  
  
"Who was that blonde guy?" Reese asked me as I walked back to the car, suddenly feeling really tired and defeated.  
  
"Scott."  
  
"Oh. SO, you guys are a couple?" He questioned me as I climbed in the car, and he closed the door for me.  
  
"No. He goes out with Shelby … or at least they use to go out." I explained pointing to Shelby, who was walking towards our dorms.  
  
"It looks like he has a thing for you."  
  
"As if you weren't the first person to say that. There's nothing there." I lied, trying to focus on the fun I was going to have with Reese.  
  
"Yep. You've stayed devoted to me."  
  
"Yeah. I'm hopelessly devoted to you like Sandra D." I joked back.  
  
"You can't be like Sandra D. She was a virgin." He replied as I smacked him in the head. "Ouch!"  
  
"Don't say anything else. Just drive." I commanded.  
  
"Whatever you say Miss Piggy." He teased.  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"I've missed you." He admitted as I blushed.  
  
"Ditto."  
  
"Is that all you have to say?" Reese inquired, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"You were always the chick in this relationship."  
  
"Yeah I have the vagina and you have the penis."  
  
"And I keep attracting the perverts!" I yelled back at him.  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Whatever. I've only been in this car for what … five minutes and you're already thinking about sex.  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Don't lie."  
  
"Okay, I admit it, but big deal. Ana, everyone knows that all guys are like that."  
  
"No they aren't." I retorted, thinking of a list of guys that didn't … it was short list, just a couple of guys, but a list none the less.  
  
"Name one that isn't." He challenged.  
  
"Scott."  
  
"Ooohhhh."  
  
"Shut. Up." 


	10. Chapter Ten I Thought With Time You’d Re...

Chapter Ten- I Thought With Time You'd Realize, It's Over, Part I  
  
~Katherine~  
  
"Hey Scott." I said in a cheerful voice as I watched him look up and force a smile. "What's up?" I asked, noticing that something was on his mind.  
  
"Too much to talk about."  
  
"Shelby … and Ana, right?"  
  
"Mostly Shelby. I want to know what I did wrong. I thought everything was getting better you know since she went back home and stuff."  
  
"Scott. You act like it's the end, it's over, but it's not. I know both of you really well and it's still there. The love that everyone wants is still there. You just need time apart." I told him as a shimmer of hope crossed his eyes.  
  
"Katherine, thanks for trying to help, but I think you're wrong." He replied, looking past me. I turned to see what he was looking at and it was Shelby with at least three guys on her tail. She looked directly at Scott and smiled. Ouch.  
  
"She's hurting too, but she won't let you see it. Right now, she feels betrayed, again. You'll see." I said as I hugged him, but he barely moved. I guess his mind had already drifted. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Sure."  
  
~Shelby~  
  
I saw Scott's shoulders slump … good. Although it hurt to see him like that, because of me … maybe he's figure out how much I've been hurting since Ana came. Maybe he'll figure out what he did wrong and we'll live happily ever after, or maybe, that only happens to Cinderella.  
  
"Okay Class. Today, we're going to be talking about World War I." Mrs. Gumpsy started as everyone groaned. She continued. "I have assigned each of you a topic and you'll be working with someone in the other class, but you'll only research together. During this time of year, it's always tough to get enough computers and have enough resources for you to write your papers …" She explained, but I tuned her out.  
  
This was only first period, and already, I was ready to get back into bed, pull the covers over my head, and hope that this nightmare would end. And if Mrs. Gumpsy knew that the library would be packed, and research would be hard to do this time of year, why didn't we start earlier or not do this at all? If all teachers lack this much common sense, than my dog can handle this job.  
  
"Who's your partner?" Juliet asked, looking over my shoulder at my paper. First, I scanned my topic, and then looked at the top to see Scott Baringer's name. Oh joy. Here it goes. "Oh, so you got Scott." Juliet said, her eyebrows raising.  
  
"Do you want to switch?" I inquired, knowing that Freakin was her partner, but I could care less. Anything was better than reliving the conversation we had had a few days ago … and seeing him with Ana. That bitch.  
  
"We can't. She's written down our partners and topics. Can't bail you out of this one Shel." Juliet explained as I slumped down in my seat.  
  
"Class, in a few, the other students will be joining us. We'll give you … say … five minutes to discuss who will do what, and then we'll head down to the library." Our teacher explained as I watched Scott enter our classroom. I silently wished that I would disappear then and there, but that obviously wasn't going to happen.  
  
~Scott~  
  
"So, you're my partner?" I inquired idiotically, looking down at my paper.  
  
"So, you can read?" Shelby shot back as pain crossed his face and my smile disappeared. "Miss Ana?" She continued.  
  
"No. I miss you." I uttered as she looked away from me and started to write down something. She tore the paper out her notebook and handed it to me.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"What you're gonna do."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Don't worry about me." 


	11. Chapter Eleven: How's It Gonna Be When Y...

Chapter Eleven: How's It Gonna Be When You Don't Know Me Anymore?  
  
~Shelby~  
  
"How was it in there?" Daisy asked me as I shrugged. "Come one Shelby. Don't cut me out like that."  
  
"Let's just say that I handled it, and I think that Scott got the picture," I said as someone bumped into me. My papers and books flew everywhere.  
  
"Sorry." He said nonchalantly, while watching me scramble to pick up my mess.  
  
"Thanks genius." I mumbled as Daisy bent down and helped me.  
  
"You can go if you aren't going to help the situation." I uttered. This guy had a condescending look on him face and I hated that. He was starting to remind me of my step-father.  
  
"Do you realize how cute you look when you're angry?" He joked as I rolled my eyes. Not another one of these.  
  
"Do you realize how many times I've heard that? You're so juvenile." I replied, snatching my papers from Daisy and walking off. He followed.  
  
"Thanks, but if memory serves correct, we're both at Horizon, aren't we Shelby?" He asked as I snapped my head around. He knew my name. How did he know my name? I don't ever remember seeing him in my life.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"So it is you, then. We went to pre-school together."  
  
"And you decided to start stalking me and followed me here. How convenient." I retorted, sarcastically, heading to my next class. "Will you please stop following me?" I inquired, as I saw Scott walking down the hallway towards me.  
  
"If that's what you want." He whispered, starting to walk away.  
  
"No … stay." I demanded. Scott was going to get a dose of his own medicine. I hooked my arm in his and started laughing.  
  
"Hey Shelby …" Scott began, but he saw me with … whoever this was and quickly walked away, hanging his head. That wasn't exactly easy, but seeing your boyfriend, your first true love all over some new girl …  
  
As soon as Scott was out of sight, I let go of his arm. "What was all that about?" The guy questioned me as I shrugged. "Don't you even want to know who I am?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Future reference."  
  
"Not really!" I called back, heading into Biology. This class was a drag.  
  
"It's Madison!!" He yelled anyway, sounding really desperate. Madison was an okay name … not better than Scott … no it is better than Scott. Any name is better than one that belongs to the one person that can break your heart, and did it.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
~Ana~  
  
"I can't believe you took me to that bar. If Peter finds out, I'll get in so much trouble." I told Reese as he shrugged. "You don't even care, do you?"  
  
"No … it was worth it."  
  
"For you."  
  
"Anything that involved getting a lap dance is worth it." Reese replied, referring to my temporarily insane decision to go to the bar, get drunk, give him a lap dance, and do karaoke.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to take me shopping." I told him as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's too late for that."  
  
"No it isn't. The malls around here are open twenty-four hours." I explained as I turned on the radio. I held my face in my hands.  
  
"What'd wrong?" Reese asked, concerned. "Worried about little Scottie?"  
  
"Actually … I am."  
  
"Aww how sweet." He interrupted.  
  
"No. It's not like that. I hope that he hasn't had a break-down yet. I know how much he loved Shelby. I mean, he really loved her. I don't understand why she would let jealously and a connection between him and I stand in the way." I continued.  
  
"So, you have a connection."  
  
"Yeah? It's not a love thing."  
  
"It better not be." Reese remarked, pretending to be the over- protective boyfriend.  
  
"Don't even act like you would care either way."  
  
"Of course I do. Who else would-" He began, but I cut him off.  
  
"Don't even," I said, still thinking about Scott.  
  
"Do you want to go back?" Reese asked me, disappointed.  
  
"No … not yet." I lied. I really did want to get back to Horizon. It felt so weird not having any restrictions and being out with Reese of all people. I didn't think I could handle it … not yet.  
  
"I'll take you shopping and then bring you back." Reese sighed.  
  
"But, I'm suppose to spend three days with you." I protested.  
  
"Your heart is there. You want to be there … you need to be there-"  
  
"So do you." I interjected as he gave me a look.  
  
"Ana. I know you better than anyone else. If you want to go, then say the word, I'll do it. I'll do anything for you." Reese admitted, getting all emotional on me.  
  
"Okay … We got shopping, I stay the night at the hotel with you, and in the morning, around ten, you take me back. Fair enough?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Reese?"  
  
"What?" He asked, putting his guard back up.  
  
"You'd really do anything for me?" I inquired, giving him an innocent look.  
  
"Of course." He mumbled as I gave him a huge smooch. Aww! He was so sweet. How could I have thought, for a second that I actually liked, liked Scott. I guess lust is stronger than what I thought.  
  
~Scott~  
  
I never knew how much it hurt to see the one you love with someone else … just seeing Shelby touch that Madison dude rubbed me the wrong way. Doesn't she see that I'm willing to do anything … even stop talking to Ana … to be with her? All she has to do is say it.  
  
How can she sell me out like that? Ana was just a friend and we never did anything like that. I swear, it looks like Madison is the rebound guy, while I'm stuck all alone without anyone. She's practically turned everyone against me except Augie, Juliet, and Kat. Everyone else …  
  
Why did she do this to me? Why am I even still stressing about it? I know better than anyone that when Shelby says it's over, it's over. She doesn't change her mind. She already know what she wants, and goes for it. I guess I'm not what she wants anymore.  
  
(A/N: Thanks to all who read and reviewed. In a couple of chapters, something dramatic will happen that will change EVERYTHING, and I mean EVERYTHING, so stay tuned. And, as you noticed, I changed the title because I think it sounded better, and I changed "Liam" to "Reese" because I know someone named Liam that is really …. Blah, and I didn't want to think about him every time Ana interacted with her sorta-kinda boyfriend/step-brother (by marriage.)) 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve: Jealousy Ruins Everything  
  
~Daisy~  
  
"Looks like the bitch is back." I whispered to Shelby as she shrugged. I knew she did care, but she was trying this "Ana and Scott don't matter to me" thing.  
  
"I wonder where Madison is." Shelby remarked out of the blue.  
  
"You actually like that dork?" I asked, trying not to gag. Madison was so immature. A classic rich-boy gone bad. I knew that Shelby could do better.  
  
"He's not a dork. He's okay."  
  
"He's not Scott." I interjected, as she glared at me. "I'm just saying what you were thinking."  
  
"I told you I'm over him. I never want to see his face again." She told me.  
  
"Too late. He's right there." I stated, as he gaze followed mine.  
  
"And of course, he's with Ana." Shelby mumbled, pushing her food around on her tray with her fork. This was not looking good.  
  
"Madison's coming," I said. I was hoping to keep her mind off of Scott. I didn't like this Madison dude, but if he got her mind off Scott, he couldn't be that bad.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
~Ana~  
  
"Hey guys." I said cheerful as everyone, but Kat avoided my gaze.  
  
"I didn't know you were coming back so soon." Scott remarked.  
  
"Yeah, well I missed ya'll and surprisingly wanted to come back." I replied with a smile. "Did you guys miss me?"  
  
"No. Not at ALL." Scott mumbled, picking up his tray and leaving the table.  
  
"What's with him?" I asked Kat.  
  
"I think he's mad at you." Augie interrupted as I sighed.  
  
"What did I do this time?"  
  
"I don't know. Did you call him at all?" Kat inquired as I shook my head.  
  
"I was so busy and preoccupied that I didn't even think about calling any of you guys. Besides, if I did call him, it would ruin the small chances that he has to get back with Shelby."  
  
"Wake-up call, chica. Shelby's way over Scott and even has a new boyfriend to prove it. You can't fix it now." Augie told me as I scanned the cafeteria for Shelby. And sure enough, there she was, sitting with Daisy, Ezra, and some guy I'd ever seen before.  
  
"I think Scott's more hurt that you didn't call him. He's getting use to the Shelby thing." Juliet told me, speaking up for the first time since I sat down.  
  
"Fine. I'll go talk to him then." I said, before I left the table. Being in a love-hate triangle was not fun, at all.  
  
~Madison~  
  
"How are you holdin' up?" I asked Shelby as she took my hand in hers and started to play with it.  
  
"I'm cool." She replied coolly.  
  
"Why aren't you sitting with your group?" Daisy questioned me, trying to get me to leave.  
  
"Why aren't you?" I challenged back as Ezra looked at me strangely. Weird. I never had a problem with this guy until Daisy started getting her moods with me.  
  
~Shelby~  
  
"Why don't you both calm down. This right here … all this anger and hostility- it's why we're over here and not with Kat 'n crew." I told them, feeling sad all of a sudden. "I'm see you guys later." I mumbled, not even bothering to pick up my tray. I was feeling emotionally drained. Maybe some fresh air would help.  
  
~Scott~  
  
"Hey, I've been looking for you!" Ana called out to me as I slowly turned around.  
  
"And that's suppose to mean something?" I ask, angrily.  
  
"Scott. Don't push me away like this. I know I didn't call, but is that why you're really this mad at me?"  
  
"No. It's not why I'm "mad" at you. Everything was fine between me and you before this Reese dude came around. And then it's like I'm not good enough to be seen with you or to even talk to you."  
  
"I don't know where you got that idea from, but it's insane. You're one of my best friends here, and I'd never treat you like that. Reese didn't have a problem with you, and I don't see why you have one with him." She began, but I didn't respond. "What, are you playing the jealous boyfriend-type now?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Jealous boyfriend? I don't feel that way about you Ana, especially when you're acting like the biggest bitch around. You are so fucked up, do you know that?!" I yelled.  
  
"You fucking asshole. How dare you. I got out of my way to be nice and put up with all your Shelby shit. Hell, I even have the whole group hating me, just so I could help your ass." Ana spat out. "You're so full of shit." She mumbled, as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Ana …" I began.  
  
"Save it for later, okay. Coming back here is already hard enough. I should've never left." She admitted between sniffs, and a sad smile.  
  
~Shelby~  
  
Ha. I just heard Scott and Ana arguing. Good. She got her little feelings hurt. That'll teach her. I didn't know that Scott had so much rage inside him. Actually, I did, but he never passed it out over to me. Not when we were together at least.  
  
"Shelby." Scott whispered, as I stopped in my tracks. He was not suppose to see me.  
  
"What do you want now?" I ask, giving him a solemn look.  
  
"Did you hear what just happened?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"So, then you're here to rub it in. Go ahead then. I can't possibly feel worse than I do now." He told me as saw such sadness in his face.  
  
"No, actually I'm not. Whatever just happened between you two, you'll get over it. I just hope you know that whatever you're feeling know, I felt a thousand times over when I saw you two together." I explained, my eyes tearing up.  
  
"Shelby." Scott began, walking over to me, and lightly touching me arm. I shivered.  
  
"What we had was great. But that was in the past." I admitted, looking down at my feet. He softly touched me face as I looked up.  
  
"I've felt so much pain and been so lost without you." He told me as his lips lightly touched me. A tear rolled down my cheek as my heart sped up. I knew I was about to say something stupid. I was just waiting.  
  
"I can't be with you Scott. Not now, not ever." I lied, as more tears came and I ran back to my room.  
  
"Shelby!!!" Scott called after me. I just kept running. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen: I Didn't Notice It Was So Cold  
  
And You Needed Someone To Show You The Way  
  
~Shelby~  
  
"You don't look too happy." Ana declared as I ignored her and plopped down on my bed. For some reason, I was even more exhausted than I thought I was. "Did Scott get a chance to talk to you?" She asked as soon as everyone had left the room.  
  
"What's it to you? Jealous much?" I challenged knowing that I should be jealous of her. The door between her and Scott was opening and I had just closed the one between him and I.  
  
"You wish. I just wanted to see if you guys got back together."  
  
"I go out with Madison now. Scott's free. I know you want him. Go ahead and take my leftovers." I replied harshly as she started to brush her shiny mahogany brown hair.  
  
It really bothered me. It wasn't that her hair was perfect. She just annoyed the hell outta me. I'd rather have to be attached to Juliet for the rest of my life than to see Ana's condescending grin again.  
  
"Well, Scott is like the kind of leftovers that everyone wants, but I have him in the palm of my hand now. Sorry. I gave you a chance to take him back." Ana stated with a smile as she casually walked into the bathroom. Like I said, she really, really, annoyed the hell outta me.  
  
THE NEXT NIGHT  
  
~Scott~  
  
"So you have kitchen duty too?" I questioned Ana as she shrugged.  
  
"I guess that's what it looks like." Ana began. "So we're on speaking terms now?"  
  
"Yeah … I'm sorry." I apologized. I really missed having Ana to talk to and confide in. She was basically the only person I had here now. Everyone, except Kat and Augie, hated me.  
  
"It's too late for "I'm sorries" Scott. Let's just end this here, now." She suggested as I shook my head.  
  
"I missed having you around."  
  
"I thought I did too, until I saw my welcome back present. It wasn't too nice. You know, my family isn't the best, but right now, I'd rather be there. You've been acting too sometimey around me." Ana protested as she started to sweep the floor.  
  
"Come with me to the docks tonight."  
  
"No. I already told you Scott. It ain't gonna work."  
  
"Just give me this one last chance."  
  
"Then you'll leave me alone???"  
  
"If that's what you want." I whispered in an exhausted tone.  
  
"Tell me about Reese." I demanded.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Ana inquired as she took off her shoes and sat down, cross-legged.  
  
"What did he do to make you love him so much?"  
  
"He's my step-brother. How can I not love him?"  
  
"You know what I mean-" I began, but she cut me off.  
  
"No. Tell me what you mean."  
  
"When you guys were together, it was like … I saw the way you looked at him Ana. You're in love with him."  
  
"Whatever. We're close and I love him, but me being in love with him? Yeah right. Real love is so rare that I don't even think it exists anymore. Look what happened between you and Shelby? Everyone could tell that there was something real there … and …" Her voice trailed off.  
  
"You guys are really close."  
  
"I already said that. You act like we're dating or something."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Hell no. Nothing could get me to put up with his bull shit all the time." Ana admitted as she looked at me for the first time since we got there. Sure, she looked at me, but not like that.  
  
"Have you ever kissed him?" I blurted out, without thinking.  
  
"What's with the personal questions? The only reason why I came here was to get a kick out of watching you beg on bending knee." Ana whispered, avoiding my question.  
  
"Have you?" I persisted.  
  
"We're not blood-related, so it wouldn't matter either way."  
  
"So you have." I mumbled, feeling like an idiot.  
  
"Yep." She chirped as I looked at her again. "What, you think I'm a disgusting whore now, cause if you do join the club."  
  
"No. At least you're being honest. I did ask you and I didn't have to."  
  
"Do you have anything else you want to say? I'm getting tired of this." Ana told me, loosing patience. "Don't beat around the bush."  
  
"Are you …" My voice trailed off.  
  
"Am I what?"  
  
"Have you guys …" I began again, as I heard footsteps nearing.  
  
"Gotta go." Ana whispered giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "We'll finish this."  
  
THE NEXT DAY AFTER A BASKETBALL GAME  
  
"I don't know you could play like that." I told Ana, amazed at her skills.  
  
"You never asked." She replied, taking a swig from her water bottle. "So you gonna finish asking me what you wanted to ask?" Ana inquired curiously.  
  
"Umm … it's kind of personal."  
  
"So no one's around anymore." She told me as I looked around. She was right. Only a few people were around and the only way they'd able to hear us was if we had a screaming match and I didn't think that was going to happen … not this time.  
  
"Okay." I mumbled as I sat down on the bench beside her. "Have you … and Reese ever …" My voice trailed off again.  
  
"If you're asking what I think you are- you want the truth, right?" Ana questioned me as I closed my eyes and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we have." She admitted as I felt a mixture of betrayal, anger and … jealousy. Silence followed.  
  
"Look you don't have to get all quiet. You wanted the truth and I gave it. You can keep talking ya know."  
  
"I don't have anything to say." I whispered in a faraway tone.  
  
"I never said I was perfect or an angel Scott. Everyone does stuff. I just choose to be true to myself and not lie about it." Ana explained, lightly touching my arm. I fought the urge to back away.  
  
"I didn't say anything." I uttered. I didn't want her touching me, not knowing that she had been with Reese and … "Did he force you?"  
  
"No. It was a mutual decision and I … I don't know. It's just something that always seems to happen when I'm with him. Like I said, we're close." Ana remarked, telling me stuff that I didn't want to know. I didn't want to know anything about her anymore. I was so disgusted with her. "Scott, why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Like what?" I asked, looking away from her.  
  
"Like I'm disgusting to you or something. If you want me to go, tell me, but don't be so quick to judge. You don't know about my life and how I grew up, okay? You don't know the whole story."  
  
~Ana~  
  
"I don't. You never want to share. You know everything about me and I don't know anything about you. And when I ask you stuff, you get all offended." Scott proclaimed as I looked down at my hands. He was right, but I wasn't ready to share. I could barely look at what had happened and make sense of it. How could anyone else?  
  
"I'm not ready to share. I probably won't ever be."  
  
"Yeah, but you can share everything with Reese. Why can't you tell me what happened? Do you not trust me or something?" Scott questioned me, loosing it.  
  
"I trust you, but Reese was there and he made everything okay. I just don't want to think about it." I whispered as the bad memories flashed through my head.  
  
"But you have to if you want to get over it."  
  
"I'm not ready for this Scott. Could you just leave me alone? Please go."  
  
"Fine. First you take Shelby away from me and now you're taking our friendship away? Fuck this!" Scott yelled as he started to walk away.  
  
"Friendship? What friendship? We've never been friends Scott and you know it. There's always been something else to it. I told you, and Shelby, for God's sake to go back to each other. Don't go blaming me for all you're fucking drama. If you had loved her and not let your feelings stray then you'd still be together. Don't fucking blame me for anything!" I shouted as the few people that were outside turned and looked. But Scott didn't. He walked, steadily, away. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen: SO I Took Your Hand And We Figured Out That  
  
~Katherine~  
  
"Admit it Ana, you've been miserable without Scott around to bug you to death." I said to her as we walked down the hallway to our next class, Biology.  
  
"I'll get over it and so will he. It won't be long until I get out of here and then none of this will matter." She lied as we took our seats.  
  
Mr. Mike handed us an assignment sheet. This time we were going to be working in groups on Protists, Fungi, Monerans, and Viruses. On the sheet, it already had our group and project topic done for us.  
  
"Everyone get into your groups." Mr. Mike said simply as I watched Scott and Shelby reluctantly walk over to us.  
  
"Isn't this the perfect little group? We're gonna have so much fun, aren't we Ana?" Shelby asked, mockingly. I could see her looking over at her boyfriend, Madison who was in a group with Juliet. She was probably a little jealous.  
  
"So who's gonna do what?" Ana inquired, ignoring Shelby's existence.  
  
"Umm … Shelby and I will work on the Chapter outline and you two can start drawing and creating our model." I told her as the two of them gave me an evil stare. Shelby didn't even notice. She was still looking over at Madison.  
  
~Scott~  
  
"So you want us to work together?" I asked Kat, annoyed at her suggestion.  
  
"Well, who would you rather work with?" She questioned as I looked at her.  
  
"No. How about this … we let Shelby spend this whole time sending notes to her boyfriend, and we work together." She proposed as we nodded. Shelby didn't seem to hear a word.  
  
It didn't take long for Kat to organize everything and we started working, in silence. "Why are you guys still mad at each other?" She questioned us as I looked at Ana and shrugged. She did the same. "You're unhappy without each other, so why don't you just make up?"  
  
"It's not that easy." Ana said.  
  
"Well, if you're unhappy without him and he's depressed without you, then I don't see why you can't just let bygones be bygones and make up."  
  
"For one thing, he's too pig-headed and has a bad temper." Ana explicated as I narrowed my eyes at her.  
  
"Me pig-headed and ill-tempered? Please, it sounds like you just described yourself."  
  
"See what I mean? He's impossible." Ana said to Katherine as I tried to calm down. I couldn't prove her right.  
  
"Well, you're a bitch." I mumbled as she slapped me. Scott glared at her, not sure what to do next.  
  
"I'm not just any bitch, but the biggest bitch remember?" Ana asked Scott. He grinned. Knowing Ana, this was as close to 'I'm sorry' as she was gonna get.  
  
"See that wasn't so hard." I interrupted as Scott looked over at me. My plan had worked better than I thought it would.  
  
~Ana~  
  
"So you planned that whole thing?" I asked Kat. Sure, Scott and I had become friends again over a week ago, but I hadn't had time to thank Kat.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that was my nice deed of the month." Kat joked as she continued packing.  
  
"I hope you come back soon. I'm going to miss you chica. You're the only one around here that understands me." I told her, referring to all the other female 'Cliffhangers.'  
  
"I'm not leaving for good. I'll be back in a few days." Kat explained  
  
~Katherine~  
  
"And then after that, you'll be graduating. I can't believe you're going to leave me here with this waccos." She joked as I gave her a hug. For some reason, Ana and I had become really close.  
  
I've been here for a couple years now, and in this past year, I've become better friends with her than anyone else. She wasn't just someone that you meet during camp or something like that. Ana had become my family.  
  
"I'll help you carry your bags." Ana offered as I nodded. I was still a little nervous about seeing my parents again. I remember the last time I saw them. Dad had blamed me for everything, but mom said he didn't blame me anymore.  
  
I hope that she wasn't just saying that to make me feel better. I've come so far my last year at Horizon. And God knows that I don't want to move backwards.  
  
"Need help with that?" Scott asked as I nearly dropped the bag I was carrying. He took it before I could protest. "I thought you were only going for a few days."  
  
"I am, but I don't want to leave anything that I might need." I told me as he smiled at me. I smiled back.  
  
"Don't forget about me, okay." Scott said as he pulled me in for a hug. My body got a strange warmth all of a sudden. Uh-oh. It was coming back. I had had a little crush on Scott when he first came here and then it went away. Now … it's back to haunt me. Please let this trip erase those feelings. Only a few more months until I graduate.  
  
~Ana~  
  
"Why'd you bring me here? You know what happened the last time I was here." I said to Scott, referring to the David incident.  
  
"Ana." Scott whispered softly as I gave him a strange look. He never whispered like that to me. The only one that did that was Reese.  
  
"What Scott?" I asked, pretending to be pissed at him. He moved in closer to me as my hand intertwined with his. His kissed my hand. "Scott." I began, but he shushed me with a light kiss.  
  
It was different from anything I had ever imagined. It felt … weird, but I hadn't been this close to anyone in a while. Scott continued to kiss me, my tongue finding his.  
  
~Scott~  
  
This is what I had been wanting for a while. Shelby has made it clear that I have no chance in hell with her anymore, but it's alright. I have Ana now.  
  
My hands moved down her back to her waist. There I lingered for a while, but I wanted to explore her body and make this last forever. A light moan escaped her mouth as I started sucking on her neck.  
  
~Ana~  
  
First, Scott kissed me. It was innocent, but now it's something completely different. And, no matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking about Reese. I miss him so much and I want this to be him here with me, not Scott. This isn't right.  
  
"Scott." I whispered, as his hands had found their way back on my waist.  
  
"What?" He mumbled.  
  
"Scott." I said again as he stopped and looked up at me.  
  
"I'm in love with Reese." I admitted before I even had time to think about it. I just said it. Where did it come from? Why did it come out now? I don't know. All I do know is that I need to call Reese and tell him. I need to tell him.  
  
~Reese~  
  
"That was a close call." I whispered to myself as my car sped away. Dax had completely lost it back there and almost shot me. I always knew that he was a crazy son of a bitch, but I didn't know that he was that crazy.  
  
Although the realization that I had almost gotten myself killed still lingered in the air, my thoughts drifted to Ana. I wondered how she was doing and if she and the blonde guy- what was his name … Scott, had hooked up.  
  
And if she did, I didn't want to hear about it, but I would. She always told me about her conquests, as did I. It never use to bother me until now. I don't want to hear about her giving some guy a BJ or something like that. I want her to … I don't know. I just want to be with her and get her out of that looney bin. If anything, I needed to be there more than she. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen: Somebody Already Broke My Heart  
  
~Ana~  
"Peter. I need to use your phone." I demanded, as I burst into his office. This could not wait. He was on the phone, but this was important. "Please." I begged as he ended the conversation.   
Of course, he forced me to tell him why I needed the phone. And for once, I didn't lie. I needed to tell Reese that I loved him.  
"Reese." I whispered as soon as I heard him pick up the phone.  
"Ana, what are you doing calling me? I thought that was prohibited or something."  
"It isn't." I started. "I have something to tell you."  
"Really?" He asked sarcastically. "Shoot."  
"Reese … I love you."  
"And I love you too." Reese admitted.  
"No. I mean … I'm in love-with-you-and-I-want-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you kind of love." I blurted out as water ran from my eyes. There I got it out.  
"What? Ana, you serious?"  
"Yeah." I squeaked.  
"It's about time you admitted it." He told me as I longed to see the playful look I knew he had on his face right about now.  
"I want to get out of here and see you. I wanna touch you, and kiss you. I want to be with you." I continued. He needed to know all of this.  
"As do I, but don't you have a good year left up there?"  
"More than a year, thanks to you asshole." I joked as he laughed.  
"If I could trade places with you …"  
"What you would?"  
"No. It's too dangerous for you right now." Reese said simply.  
"Too dangerous? Reese, what have you gotten into now?"  
"Nothing that I can't fix."   
  
Three Days Later  
  
~Ana~  
"Have you talked to Reese yet?" Scott asked me bitterly as I tried to avoid his angry glare.  
"Yeah. Sorry you got hurt in the process Scott." I said, but truthfully not really meaning it. If it hadn't been for Scott, I might now have figured out the truth until one of us was married.   
"Bull shit. That's complete bull shit. Ana you and I both know that you never gave a damn about me. You just used me to make you feel better and to make Reese jealous. Well congratulations. You fucking pulled it off!" Scott yelled at me as he took off being completely overly dramatic. It wasn't like her had real feelings for me anyway.  
"I can see that Scott, but you need to get over always playing the victim. You're not. You used me too … to get Shelby back, but it backfired and now you're left with nothing. Life sucks. Get over it." I spat out as I spun on my heels and quickly walked the other way.  
"Hey. Where are you going?" Kat asked me as I shrugged. "What happened?" She continued to pry.  
"Go talk to Scott. If he wants to play the victim again, I'll let him. I don't give a flying fuck anymore. Things are starting to make sense again." I mumbled as I continued walking past her.   
  
~Reese~  
I almost had him. My car starting sped away as my speed increased. Ha. And he thought he had me, I thought as I remembered the huge dent on the side of my car. Oh well. I'll get it fixed in the morning. I continued driving and tried to slow down, but nothing happened.   
I was nearing a turn and that only meant one thing. I was going to start picking up speed. I pushed my brakes again, as hard as I could, but it only seemed to make the car go faster. There was no way this was happening. I thought I had won, but Dax out-smarted me for once. But this time mattered more than all the others. This time, it was a matter of life or death.  
  
~Scott~  
"Shit!" I yelled as I pounded by fist into the brick wall, which seemed like a good idea at the time. It wasn't, but at least it got my mind off of Ana. I can't believe that I let her get to me like that.  
"Scott." A sincere voice called. I turned around, knowing that it couldn't be Ana because she didn't have a compassionate bone in her body. "Ana told me that you needed someone to talk to."  
"I don't really need anyone to talk to." I lied as she looked down at my bleeding hand.  
"So you just decided to punch the wall for no apparent reason?" She asked as I shrugged. "What happened between you and Ana?"  
"I got involved with her and then it turns out that she was in love with someone else the whole time." I uttered before I could think about what I was saying. Normally, I would've been pissed that someone was in my business, but right now, I really did need someone to talk to.  
"What about Shelby?"  
"What about her? She's completely into this Madison guy. It's like they were a couple all along I was just a little fling. I don't even know what to think about all this anymore … I mean if Ana never came would this have happened, or would Shelby and I still be together?" I questioned her while sitting down on the steps. I winced at the throbbing pain that was coming from my hand.  
"You should get that taken care of. Come on." Kat demanded as she carefully took my hand.  
"The nurse isn't here."  
"I know." Kat began. "I bet her office is open though."   
  
~Reese~  
I can't believe that this is the end, I thought as I let go of the wheel and gave up. Even the seat belt I had on wouldn't do diddy squat. I picked up my phone and dialed my mom's number. As expected, she wasn't home, so I left her a message telling her about everything that happened in a matter of two minutes.   
That was about all I had. As the car neared a cliff, I started to think about Ana. She actually admitted that she loved me … This is going to kill her. I'm going to miss her so much, I thought as flashbacks of all the good times we had together came to mind.  
  
  
~Narrator~   
Reese had one last memory … the first time he kissed Ana … all of their firsts in one big jumble. Then, his black Honda Accord flew through a dead end and off a cliff. The car did about three flips until it finally stopped and fell into the river, where it bobbed for a little while, then finally sunk into the water. Reese died with a smile on his face, with a warmed heart, and thoughts of Ana.  
  
~Ana~  
"Did that feel good?" Shelby asked as I gave a weird look.  
"Did what feel good?"   
"Telling Scott off. You know it did." Shelby mumbled, confusing me. Weren't we suppose to hate each other … and now she's talking to me.   
"If you still want Scott, you can have him. He really misses you." I explained, turning the conversation on her.  
"No thanks. Madison is so much more than Scott ever was and he absolutely adores me. I feel like I can trust him completely, and unlike Scott, he didn't run out on me when he found out about my past." Shelby declared as her eyes lit up whenever she mentioned Madison.  
"Didn't Scott come back though?" I inquired.  
"So. It didn't take him long to forget about all we worked for." Shelby started. "Let's just drop it." She added while leaving the room. She had just left me a bittersweet feeling.  
  
~Kat~  
"Does it feel better now?" I asked Scott who nodded. "Now tell me what happened?"  
"I did." Scott said, giving me an intense look. I felt my cheek start to warm up. Uh-oh. "Do you ever think about what happened that day?"   
"No. It was wrong. And you still loved Shelby back then." I exclaimed, trying not to recall when I kissed Scott, which was so stupid, but I did it anyway. It was around that time when Hank and I broke it off for good.  
"I still love her." Scott whispered faintly as my heart dropped. Hearing him say that was both good and bad. "Thank you Kat." Scott whispered as he lifted my chin up. This time, there was no way I could escape his gaze.  
He started to lean in a little. "Don't." I began.  
"What? Isn't this what you wanted?"  
"Not like this? I don't want this to be another Ana situation. We both still love someone else." I admitted, thinking about Hank again.  
"You're not ready to start over."  
"I am, but you aren't. As much as I want to take a risk and see what happens I know that I won't be doing justice to any of us. Especially not Shelby. She's my friend Scott and I love her too." I explained as he lightly stroked my face.  
"I don't want Shelby anymore. I want you." He whispered as I turned away.  
"We better get going." I said, helping him to his feet. Although I knew that this was as far as it would get, when he reached for my hand, I didn't hesitate. Scott had faced enough confusion lately and was confused. The only way I could help him was by being a good friend.   
  
~Nicole (Reese's mom)~  
My answering machine was full, as usual, when I walked into the house. I pressed play as a stream of messages about PTO and new talent poured over my machine. Only one message grasped my attention.  
Mom. It's me, Reese. When you get this, I'll be gone, but don't worry I didn't commit suicide. I've been involved with the wrong people, selling drugs and shit like that. Sorry about that. Anyway, some as- sleezeball jipped me out of my money and .. basically Dax and his crew have been after me. I almost got away too, but then … my brakes don't work anymore and I tried to get away … tell Ana I love her so much and I'm so sorry. Don't let her stop living okay? I love you mom. I'm sorry …   
I can't begin to explain the feelings and emotions that rushed through my body. Immediately I tried to dial his number. It was too late. I was too late … I sank down into the kitchen floor and began to cry.  
"What's wrong?" Enrique asked me.   
"Call the police. Dial 911." That was all I could say.  
  
Three Weeks Later  
  
~Narrator~  
Ana is in her room, staring at the wall. She found out that Reese was dead and that they already had his funeral. Her father wouldn't let her go and she is left with an open wound. She has been sitting in that exact spot for the past nine hours. She only gets up to use the bathroom. Food is no longer something that she wants to have to deal with. Reality has hit her hard.   
  
~Kat~  
"Ana?" Kat utters, hoping to get a response this time.   
"Come in." She mumbles as Scott follows Kat into the room. They make sure to let go of each other's hands before Kat can see them.  
"Ana." Scott began.  
"No. I want to talk." Ana began. "Reese is gone you guys. Reese is dead. You know it should've been me … I was the bad one. I was the slut, the bitch … he saved me from destroying myself." Ana paused.   
"He loved me the whole time and I didn't see it. I didn't think I deserved to be loved. I mean, my father never loved me." She paused again. "He committed the act of love upon me as many times as he liked … but then one day Reese was there. And he took me away and held me in his arms and told me it wasn't my fault."   
"For the longest time I thought it was me. I have a really big family, lots of females … and he chose me. So I thought something must be wrong with me … Reese made everything okay. When I turned to drugs, he didn't make me feel bad about it because he did it too, but he told me I was better than that, better than him." Ana's eyes watered and she used the comforter to stop them from falling down her cheeks.  
"But he was wrong. I was the messed up one. I probably wouldn't have lasted as long as I did without him and although somedays I want to hate him for it, he got me sent here. I wish he'd been here too. I'm so sad. God! I'm so sad and I feel like I have the world's pain right now … you guys should've gotten to know him." Scott looked at Ana and how frail she looked. All the anger he had for her disappeared.  
"I wish I had never fallen in love with him. It would make it so much easier, but no one has even done that for me. Reese saved me from my own father. A father is suppose to protect and love you and treat you like you're worth something …" Ana stopped talking for a few seconds, which turned to minutes.  
"I lost my sister …" Kat began.  
"No! No! You don't know how I FEEL. You can't. You didn't have done to me what I did. You DON'T know anything." Ana yelled.  
"I'm sorry." Kat whispered.  
"No! Get out! Leave me. Go! Now!" Ana shouted as she started throwing stuff at Scott and Kat. "Go!" 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: How Could You Have Done

Chapter Sixteen: How Could You Have Done That To Us?  
  
~Kat~ "Ana. You can't stay like that forever." I whispered to her as she pulled the covers in tighter over her body and turned away. "You can't waste the rest of your life away."  
  
"Why can't I? Reese is gone Kat. He's gone. He's not coming back . and he was my life." Ana proclaimed as her voice grew weaker and weaker. "Have you been eating?"  
  
"What does it matter? What does anything matter . can you just go?" "My sister died." "My love died." Ana mumbled. "It was my fault. I couldn't save her . she drowned." I admitted as my chin quivered and tears welled up in my eyes. "He saved me, but I couldn't save him . leave." Ana demanded as I backed away.  
  
"How is she doing?" Scott asked hopefully. "Worse." I answered, with my back to him. I didn't want him to see my tears. "Kat. Have you been crying?" Scott embraced me and kissed my hair. "I don't want to see you like this . so sad." "I wish I could help her. I kinda know how she feels, but she doesn't want anyone around. She's not even living anymore Scott. She's slipping away."  
  
~Tsipora~ "Can I visit Ana?" I questioned my mom, Kim, who looked at dad for an answer. "No. She needs to be alone." He answered sternly. "I WANT to go see her. I want to live at Horizon too." I uttered as my father got angry and walked towards me. He lifted his hand up to me and slapped me. I fell to the ground. "David!" My mother yelled, saying something for the first time ever. "Let me handle this woman. Tsipora, honey, look what you mad your daddy do. Apologize." He demanded. "No. I won't leave Ana by herself." I began, but felt another sharp pain as blood streamed down my face. "David. Please let her go." My mom begged, as he pushed her down, pregnant and all. "Take her there. I don't care." He spat out as my mom winced in pain. I crawled over to her to make sure that the baby was okay.  
  
~Shelby~ "When will you be back?" I questioned Madison as our finger intertwined. Every time I touched him I got this tingly feeling that I've never gotten before. It's kinda weird, but nice at the same time. "I'll be back when I get back." Madison whispered as I looked into is bright green eyes. "You really want to go don't you?" I joked as he nodded with a smile. "Do you wanna come?" He asked me as I looked down at my hands for a moment. "Will your parents be okay with it?" "To hell with them. I want you there Shelby. I love you." Madison uttered sincerely as a big smile crossed my face. "Say that again." "To hell with them. I-" I cut him off. "Not that dufus. The last part." "Why? Didn't you know that I love you?" He inquired as I shook my head. "I do. I love you so much Shel." Madison whispered while wrapping me in his arms.  
  
~Augie~ "You shouldn't be moping around like this Ana." She shrugged in response. I guess a conversation is asking for too much. At least she sat up and looked at me. Kat and Scott couldn't even get her to do that much. "Time heals all wounds." Ana whispered. "Do you believe that?" "Yeah . but time doesn't take away scars and memories." I retorted as she glanced at me again. "I think it's a load of bull shit." "I think you should get out of bed and go to class." "I don't care what you think." Ana mumbled nonchalantly. "What about your parents?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you don't get out of bed and start doing stuff then Peter will send your parents here." I explained as she rolled her eyes. "And which set of parents will he call?" Ana asked herself. "Your parents." "Oh. That'll be an episode of The Young and the Restless." Ana answered sarcastically. "It's nice to see that you're talking." Sophie said as she walked towards Ana's bed. "Augie. Outside . I see we have to review the rules." "Have you called my "parents" yet?" Ana questioned Sophie as soon as Augie had gone. "Not yet, but we will."  
  
"What's stopping you?"  
  
"We want to make sure that you are okay Ana. Your parents being here might make things worse." Sophie explained. "Nothing can make me feel worse than I do now. So send them. I do not care." Ana mumbled as she pulled the covers over her head. "I guess it's settled then." Sophie whispered to herself as she went off to talk to Peter, but first Augie.  
  
~Scott~ "I heard you're planning to marry Madison," I said to Shelby who nodded in response. "And I heard that you and Kat are an item. Way to go Scott." She replied sarcastically. "Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?"  
  
"I don't know . I guess hearing about Reese's death makes me realize how short life is and I don't want you to die with us on bad terms."  
  
"Why do I have to be the one that dies first? I think I'm much more likable than you are." Shelby commented with a smile. "So we're cool?" "We're speaking to each other, but we have a long way to go before we're 'cool.' We have a heavy past Scott. Have you forgotten already?" She inquired while picking up her things. "I remember it really clearly." "You need a haircut." Shelby observed as she ran her hand through my hair. "So do you." I shot back, looking Shelby up and down. "You know you really shouldn't be so uptight." Silence followed and I started to think back on why we had broken up in the first place. "I'm sorry to hear about you and Madison." I blurted out without thinking to stop her from walking away. "Why? I hear that marriage is such a beautiful thing. I thought everyone wanted to get married." Shelby remarked, giving me a confused look. "Yeah. But, it means I'll never get a chance to redeem myself." I uttered as she gave me a smile. "Such is life." Shelby whispered, looking as if she wanted the past to start itself over, becoming a better future.  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
~Kat~ I walked back into the room, hoping that Ana was doing better. "Aren't you going to ask me if I'm doing okay and insist that I start living my life?" Ana asked me. "I've already done that. Now it's all up to you." I answered hoping that I didn't sound bitter. "Good. That means you're going to give it a rest and let me bug Ana and give her advice that she doesn't want." Shelby joked, walking out of the bathroom in a towel. "Yeah, I guess." I muttered absentmindedly. I gathered my clothes and went into the bathroom to change into my pajamas. "So. Ana. Did Kat tell you her big news?" Daisy asked Ana as I emerged from the bathroom, ready to go to bed. "No. What is it? A baby or something." Ana mumbled sarcastically. "Nope. It's better than that. She is going out with Scott. Isn't that great?" Daisy inquired with a huge, fake smile. Ana's jaw dropped as she glared at me. "She's what?" Ana asked angrily. "Ana. We were going to tell you, but you weren't doing well and ." My voice trailed off. "You two are unbelievable. You walk around pretending to be my best friends and all the while you're kissing each other. Unbelievable." Ana remarked, trying to hide her hurt feelings. "Daisy. How could you tell?" I questioned her as she shrugged. For some reason, it seems like she wanted this all to happen. "You know what Kat? I'm glad that she told me. At least someone is being honest around here. But, now that I know, you two don't have to tip- toe around anymore. You can just do your thing, but remember the moment you kissed Scott was the moment our friendship, hell, our association ended. It's over, so give my regards to Scott." Ana spat out, emotionally, pushing past me as she went into the bathroom. "Are you happy now Daisy?" I asked, needing someone to blame. "Very."  
  
~Shelby~ "She knows about you and Kat." I told Scott. He didn't really have a reaction, so I'm guessing that Kat already told him. "I wish she didn't." Scott whispered. "Why not?" "I wish no one knew. This thing with Kat was . unexpected. Now everyone knows and I'm not sure where we're going with it." Scott admitted putting his head in his hands. "Scott. It's normal to have doubts. When Madison first asked me to marry him, I thought he was crazy, but now I can't wait until the wedding. I'm a little nervous, but if we don't get married, we'll always be standing still, unless we break up, which I don't see happening-" I babbled, but Scott cut me off. "Shh." Scott put his finger up to my lips. He softly touched my face.  
  
"No." I moaned even though I wanted what was going to happen to happen, but I just couldn't let it. Not when my future was already set for me. "Tell me you don't want this and I'll leave you alone. I swear." Scott declared as his blue eyes gazed deeply into mine. "You're the only one who can destroy what I have with Madison and that's exactly what you're trying to do. Tell me, what happens if I let you kiss me?" I questioned Scott as I let our gaze deepen. "Let's find out." Scott whispered as he pulled in closer and kissed me like he had done so many times before. It even felt like it use to, like it should. Scott's kisses were like my favorite candy flavor. No matter what, I just kept coming back, and I guess I forgot that. "Now what?" I ask seriously feeling like my world had just crumbled beneath me. "We follow our hearts." Scott uttered as he pulled me in for another passionate kiss. I knew it was wrong to let it go on, but I couldn't pull back. I had already lost Scott once, and I wasn't sure that I wanted to loose him again.  
  
(A/N Originally, this chapter was going to be completely different, but due to many requests and comments about Scott and Shelby, I decided to spice things up a bit. One question still remains, who should Shelby end up with . Scott or Madison? Thanks for all the reviews!!) 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen: I Wish Someone Would Cure This Pain  
  
Two days Later ~Shelby~  
  
"Shelby." Madison whispered for the millionth time as I finally snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Did you say something?" I asked with a fake smile, trying to forget about what happened with Scott two nights ago.  
  
"Shelby, are you okay?" Madison inquired, concerned.  
  
"Yeah." I answered. "I'm just a little tired . and I'm worried about Ana." I added.  
  
"I hate to see you like this Shel." Madison told me, looking deeply into my eyes.  
  
"I know." I whispered, breaking his gaze.  
  
"I'm always here for you . whenever, wherever . I'll come every time." Madison told me, cupping my face in his hands. I smiled a true genuine smile. For that moment all my worries flew away. "I love you." He told me as my eyes started to tear and he brought me in for a kiss. I kissed him back as a tear fell down my cheek. Now, I was in the exact same position Scott had been in with Ana. I ran my hands through my hair and wiped my tear away before he could see it. But, unfortunately, Scott had seen everything.  
  
~Ana~ Dear Diary, I should've seen it coming . Scott and Kat, but of course it didn't last. Even I knew that Scott was going to run back to Shelby. That's what's seems to be going on anyway. Don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous. Not at all. If Reese were still here, I'd be doing the same thing that Scott is . running back. It's only been a few months since everything changed, but I'm tired of all of this.  
  
This whole thing; being at Horizon, loosing Reese after I realize I love him . it's straight off of a soap opera. I'm ready to leave all of it behind and move on, or so that's what everyone will think. I'll never get out of here if I mope around, so I have to pretend like everything's okay and maybe that'll make it okay. At this point, I'm willing to try anything.  
  
Ana  
  
~Scott~  
  
I walk over to the couch were Madison was sitting moments ago, and sit down. Nothing can describe the betrayal and hurt that I'm feeling. "Scott, what's going on with us?" Shelby breaks the silence. "I thought we were getting back together, but you just proved me wrong." I explained.  
  
"I understand that you probably just lost your cool a few days ago and . if you want to marry Madison, you have my blessings." I lied, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"I'm not sure what to do or where to go from here." Shelby told me. "What if I marry Madison and I live the rest of my life thinking 'what if', or even worse, what if I give us another chance and then things don't work and I have to try and rinse you away . and then Madison." Shelby sighed.  
  
"I have just as much to loose as you do Shelby. I am with Kat you know, and things are getting kind of serious. But, if you're willing to start over and jump off the bridge without a safety on, then so am I."  
  
We sat in silence once again as Shelby began to think. Since I had lost Shelby, everything else was . weird. At first, it starts off great and then it's like 'where do I go from here.' It was never like that with Shelby. It was good the whole time, but I guess I strayed from the path, you know? And Madison got on it. "Scott." Shelby began in a tone I'd never heard from her before. "Yeah?"  
  
"I'm willing to jump." She told me with a smile as she hugged me and my eyes started to tear up. I was getting another chance to make it up to her.  
  
~Ana~  
  
Group had just ended, and to everyone's surprise, I actually participated. I didn't tell them anything major about my dad, but now everyone knows that he was a jackass to me, and it feels good. It's good just to be able to tell the truth and not have to worry about what someone's gonna say, or if it's going to backfire. So far, so good. I have everyone thinking that I'm fine, that I don't hurt anymore, but I do. How can I NOT? Everyday I think about him and everyday it gets harder and harder to go on and live . But what's the point of having the gift of life if you don't live and don't try to make it better? I'm trying .  
  
~Daisy~  
  
"What's that I see?" I asked Shelby who was holding a framed picture of Scott in her hands and smiling. "You know what it is." Shelby answered without shame. "I thought you got rid of everything that reminded you of him." "I did get rid of everything except this." Shelby smiled again. "Wait. I know that smile. Shelby what's going on?" I inquired, afraid to hear what was coming. "I'm giving Scott another chance." She remarked simply. "Scott? I thought you were marrying Madison," I said in disbelief. "I was, but . it just happened." Shelby's cheeriness was starting to irk me. "Madison is such a sweetie. Shelby, how could you . why would you break off a great thing like that?" I asked her, confused. "For the same reason you chose Ezra over David. You knew that what you had with David was great, but you knew that what you let go of was better than great." She explained, setting the picture down on her dresser top. Although I was really mad and weirded out by all of it, I couldn't be mad at Shelby. She had done the same thing that I did, except I told her everything. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
"I didn't know what I was going to do until today, so don't worry. You're the first person I've told, or that's found out for that matter." Shelby retorted with another smile as she gave me a hug. "You really need to stop all that cheesing Shelby otherwise everyone will know." I joked as she continued to smile.  
  
~Scott~  
  
"Scott!" I heard a familiar voice yell after me as I stop and slowly turn around. To my surprise, it's Ana. She's really been changing lately, I noticed as I looked at her bright orange baby tee with matching orange shorts. "Whoa. Ana. What's up?" I wondered, barely getting any words out. She looked, in one word, incredible. I guess I was just use to her looking like crap for so long. "Nothing. I'm just kind of tired." She replied. "So am I. So . is there something you wanted in particular?" I asked, remembering the last time she talked to me. In fact, she yelled at me. "To tell you the truth . yeah." Ana told me hesitantly. "Could I talk to you?" "Sure." I answered. "In private?" She added as I nodded and we headed to the docks. There were a couple of groups that had gone out sailing and canoeing, so we were practically all alone. "Go ahead." I told her after we both sat down. "You know I don't like to bull shit around and pretend like everything is peachy when it isn't, right?" Ana inquired, as I nodded, fearing what was coming next. "Okay then. I'm going to give it to you straight Scott. You're not fooling ANYONE. Everyone knows that you've been cheating on Kat, and I'm guessing that it's with Shelby, seeing that you hate Juliet's guts and Daisy wouldn't even look at you." She suggested as I just stared at her, stunned. "Who the hell do you think you are, telling me that I'm cheating on Kat? You really don't know anything if you think I am." I remarked, keeping my voice icy and filled with skepticism. "Scott don't insult my intelligence and don't bull shit me either. I know you're cheating on her, and let me say that you've proven, once again, that you're no good. Kat is such a sweet person. Why would you want to mess up whatever it is that you two have?" She asked as I threw a couple of rocks into the water. "Why are you saying this to me? Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" Ana shrugged. "Well, you've fucking pulled t off!" I yelled, standing up. "I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, I'm trying to make you see that you need to either let Shelby go, or let Kat go." Ana explained as she stood up and glared at me. "Why does this concern you?" "Why did Reese's death concern you?" She shot back. "Why do you have to try and make everyone feel sorry for you. Reese died . everyone's lost someone. Get over it and stop bitching about it." I barely got these words out as I felt a sharp pain explode onto the left side of my face. "I hope you burn in hell." Ana whispered as she walked off, leaving my face and my ego scarred.  
  
~Kat~  
  
"Hey. I've been looking for you." Scott told me with a serious look on his face. I take it that he had something to tell me. "What is it?" I asked, nibbling on his bottom lip. "Could you be serious for a moment?" He pushed me away and started to get really angry. "What's wrong with you Scott?" "I kissed Shelby two nights ago." He confessed while sitting down as I just looked at him. My expression hadn't changed. "If you're here to apologize, I'll accept it. At least you've been honest." I began. "You know I've been tempted by Hank too." I admitted, even though I wasn't suppose to be having any contact with him anymore. "Maybe that's a sign." Scott mumbled. "Could be." I shrugged. "Is that all you came here for?" I inquired, looking my patience with him. He was so fickle sometimes. "No. That's just apart of it. I came here-" "To dump me?" I finished for him. "Well, save your breath because I'm dumping you." "Why?" Scott asked as if he hadn't had the same intentions. "Just because . I have my reasons . why do you care?" "So it's settled and over." Scott finalized it. "Yep. Guess so." I answered, trying not to show him that it hurt to be dumped out of the blue like that. I mean, technically I dumped him, but that's just because I don't like to be dumped. I wanted to see if he really wanted it to be over, and I guess he did. "You're fine with this?" "Why wouldn't I be? After all, I dumped you Scott." I retorted, holding back my feelings of rejection and slight sadness that always came with an end to a relationship. "Cool. This has been the easiest break-up I've ever been through." "Me too." I lied, sounding really perky and happy to be rid of him.  
  
~Daisy~  
  
"Since we're confessing stuff, I have something to confess." I told Shelby after our emotional embrace. "What? You're marrying Ezra?" "No." I sighed. "It's something deeper than that." "Do tell." Shelby pushed on, growing interested. "Do you remember that story I told you about the rabbit and the tiger?" I asked, as she shook her head. "I don't think you ever told it to me." "Well, it starts off with a rabbit and tiger. Each living in their separate groups because of their species, but each are more similar than they ever realized ."  
  
~Ana~  
  
"Ana. You have a phone call." Peter told me, interrupting the card game that I had just gotten into.  
  
"Can't it wait?" I asked, some of my old habits coming back.  
  
"No. It's your father." My jaw almost dropped as I lay down the cards and followed Peter to his office. I picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Ana." David answered on the other line.  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Don't talk to me like that." He scolded me.  
  
"I have good news for you."  
  
"Goody. Does that mean that you're letting out of this place, and I never have to move back into your house again?" I inquired sarcastically.  
  
"No, even though that's a good idea." David mumbled to himself. "We're coming to visit."  
  
"We're?"  
  
"Yes. Your mother, Kim, Tsipora, myself, and a couple of your other siblings.  
  
"Why? You never made it to the scheduled parent days. Why the hell are you fucking with my life now?" I screamed, becoming emotional as tears streamed down my face. "Tsipora is coming." He answered simply. "I already know that." "No. She's going to be going to Horizon from now on." David explained as my heart dropped. "Did you hurt her? I swear to God if you did- " He cut me off. "She wants to be there." "So. There are some really messed up kids here." "I know. I raised one of them." David muttered as I heard a click and then he was gone.  
  
~Shelby~  
  
"Why don't you just get to the point Daisy?" I asked, getting annoyed.  
  
"Were you or were you not listening. I just told you what I had to tell you." Daisy explained as I scrunched up my forehead in concentration.  
  
"Can you just explain it in more simple terms?" I requested as she nodded and looked down at her hands.  
  
"You know I talked to my dad a whole back."  
  
"Yeah, you already told me about it."  
  
"No. I didn't." Daisy admitted.  
  
"Yeah. I remember . he's trying to change and be a good father." I remarked as she shook her head. "What is it then?"  
  
"My dad is making me leave Horizon."  
  
"You're going on vacation?"  
  
"I'm going for good." ~~  
  
(A/N: How was that? I decided to reload this chapter . anyway, check out my newest story "Can't You See That You Lie to Yourself" or one of my other ones. (The ones that are still on the site . I did loose about twenty stories, but that's a whole 'nother story.) When I get at least five reviews, I'll add the next chapter. The story's almost finished!! -NL) 


End file.
